Gypsies Don't Have Ghosts
by Madame Pavoni
Summary: Someone attempts to steal a priceless diamond and a Shinigami is found dead in Rukongai. 5th Seat Nabiku Hisana must try to make sense of both crimes, not to mention fight off jealous noblewomen who have grown suspicious of her friendship with a certain 6th Division lieutenant. ByakuyaXHisana novel.
1. Prologue

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Gypsies Don't Have Ghosts**_

_Prologue_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

The captain of the 5th Division watched her leave from the balcony of his office. His former 5th seat had packed all of her possessions in one simple sack that was slung across her back. She walked slowly across the courtyard towards the main gate. She stopped momentarily. Aizen Sousuke could see she was contemplating looking back, but instead she pressed forward. As she parted she surreptitiously dropped something on the ground, the beaded bracelet he had given her weeks before.

When she had first transferred to his squadron he hadn't given her much thought. She was a reasonably talented young woman who performed her duties adequately. What first intrigued him was her zanpakuto. It was clear to him after several demonstrations of her shikai that she was not truly forthcoming with her soul slayer's ability. She, like him, paraded her zanpakuto as an elemental one. That's what first drew him in, seeing a power so akin to his own. That prompted his added effort to become closer to her. Initially she had welcome his newfound interest in her, but their budding friendship came to a screeching halt when she put the pieces together of what happened that fateful night. Aizen was uncertain whether her discovery of his involvement was due to either him slipping up in some fashion, or whether her own zanpakuto's abilities gave her immunity to his own deceptions.

At the main gate Kyoraku Shunsui was waiting for her. At this the 5th Division captain smirked to himself. Aizen could probably guess the lies she had told her former captain in order to enlist his aid in leaving the 5th Division. She knew perfectly well _he_ would not have let her leave the Fifth had she asked, so she went to one of the few captains she knew could offer some protection. She had made a smart move; she had attained a higher position in another division, thanks to the recommendation by the 8th Division captain, leaving Aizen unable to trap her.

Ironically he felt no angry or frustration towards her for her defiance. If anything, he was slightly aroused by it. Here was someone that could challenge him mentally. He didn't worry that she might expose him. She hated him, but knew she was in no position to prove his treachery. He would reward her cunning with this false sense of security. For now he would leave her be with her new position as 3rd Seat of the 6th Division. For if this ordeal had taught him anything, it was that Hisana-chan knew how to play…


	2. Ace of Pentacles

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Gypsies Don't Have Ghosts**_

_Chapter One: Ace of Pentacles_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

The Fifth Division's newest member knocked nervously against the door.

"Come in," said a soft, but clearly masculine voice.

The she-Shinigami took a gulp of breath and ventured into the office. A man with brown hair and square-rim glasses was seated behind a large mahogany desk.

"Ah, you must be Nabiku-san," he said with a smile. He rose from his chair and maneuvered around his desk to shake her hand. "Aizen Sousuke, captain of the 5th Division."

"Nabiku Hisana, 5th Seat of the 5th Division," she introduced, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Please, have a seat," he said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. Hisana sat down as Aizen resumed his original place.

"I do apologize for not taking the time to meet you before this," said Aizen, "but with the time crunch the Soutaicho has me under, I have had to leave all the interviewing and hiring to my lieutenant."

"It wasn't a problem, sir. Ichimaru-fukutaicho was quite…_welcoming_," Hisana said, crossing her fingers behind her back. "A little unorthodox, I will admit, but welcoming none the less."

Aizen smiled wearily. "That is Gin's way, I suppose. Don't worry, you will grow accustomed to him in due time."

Hisana watched as Aizen opened the file that had been laying on his desk.

"Your record is impressive, Miss Nabiku. I always consider it an advantage when an officer has extensive medical training."

"Thank you, sir."

"The only thing I wish to discuss is this." He slid the file over so Hisana could see her medical history.

"It says here that you have been diagnosed with Takotsubo cardiomyopathy," said Aizen. "Forgive me, but I have never heard of such an illness. Could you please elaborate?"

"Of course, Taicho. Takotsubo is a condition where the tissue around the patient's heart is far weaker than normal. It can be hereditary, but often the onset of the ailment is when the patient has chronic, unresolved emotional stress. Because of this, it is more commonly referred to as Broken-Heart Syndrome. Thankfully because of my time in the 4th Division I have learned how to perform the kido therapy myself, so I needn't troop over to Unohana-taicho every month. I assure you, my condition will not come in the way of my duties."

"Very well. But if ever there is a problem, do not hesitate to come to me. The safety and health of my subordinates are my top priority," said Aizen.

"Of course, sir," said Hisana.

"Alright, then. That was my only immediate concern," said Aizen. "Now why don't you tell me a little about yourself?"

Hisana blinked slowly. "What did you want to know?"

"Anything you feeling comfortable disclosing. Interests, hobbies, etc. You are among my top five officers, so I believe it's important that we have a basic personal connection."

At that point a servant had walked in with a tray laden with a steaming teapot, two cups, and a variety of finger foods. Aizen immediately waved off the servant politely and started to pour the tea himself. Hisana admitted she was impressed with his hospitality. He could maybe rival Kyoraku-taicho in that department.

"I must say I wasn't expecting this. Arigatou, Aizen-taicho," she said and she took the cup of tea that her captain handed her. He reseated himself with his own steaming cup.

"Think nothing of it," he said. "I do hope you like mint tea, Nabiku-san."

"It's delicious," said Hisana after the first sip.

"I thought I would try traditional Moroccan mint tea since your folder said you were often deployed to North Africa to perform _konso_ during your time in the 8th Division," said Aizen.

Hisana was flattered by his consideration and attention to detail. "Yes, most of work in the 8th Division was konso-related rather than Hollow-related. Ise-fukutaicho said that I was more apt at calming recently deceased humans than the men."

"The task does require some diplomacy," said Aizen. "I remember as a young cadet how Hirako-fukutaicho would send me all over the Living World to perform Konso. The language barrier is the greatest issue for many. Do you speak any other languages, Nabiku-san."

"French, Arabic and Turkish," Hisana listed. "And you, Aizen-taicho?"

"Throughout my duties I have used French, Italian, Portuguese, German, Czech, Russian, Farsi, Mandarin and Cantonese."

Hisana just gaped.

"It's amazing what one can accomplish in the six years at the Shinigami Academy," said Aizen. "That is why I chose not to graduate early, despite my professors' insistence. But enough about me. What do you like to do in your spare time?"

Hisana bit her lip nervously. "I…like to go visit my foster-grandmother in Rukongai." It wasn't as if the statement was false. She did often visit Nabiku-sama when the opportunity arose, it just wasn't the main reason that drew her back to Rukongai, and no amount of hospitality or tea was going to make her confess her shameful secret.

"You have a grandmother? How wonderful. Where does she live?"

"As of last year she had settled down in the 27th District in the eastern quadrant," said Hisana.

"I know of that area. Some of the finest ceramic craftsmen live is that district. Is she an artisan of some kind?" asked Aizen.

"No, she's a fortune-teller," said Hisana. "It brings her a modest income. People always like to think they can have control of their destinies, or at the very least know what their destiny is, even if they can't change it."

"The unknown can be quite intimidating," Aizen agreed. They talked for another twenty minutes until the clock in his office chimed one-o-clock. This is when the 5th Division captain excused himself, stating that he had a lecture to give at the Kido Corps.

"Again, welcome to the 5th Division, Nabiku-san," said Aizen with his arms outstretched. "This evening I am hosting a small reception for you in the southwest garden. It would honor me greatly if you were to attend."

"For me?" said Hisana.

"Yes, for you and the others. This week I have acquired new 4th, 5th, and 7th Seats. I want you all to feel as if this is your home."

"Arigatou, Aizen-taicho," said Hisana with a great bow. They both left the office, the door closing with a small chick."

"I will see you tonight, then," said Aizen. "I trust Gin has already showed you your room?"

"Yes."

"And is it to your liking?"

"Yes, the balcony has a wonderful view of your lily garden," said Hisana.

"Perfect," he said. "Then I bid you good day, Nabiku-san." He flashed her one last smile before shunpo-ing out of sight. Hisana exhaled. Feeling much better than how she had when she first entered the division that day, she descended the stairs and walked out into the winding streets of her new squadron. Perhaps this place wouldn't be so bad…

"There's lil' Hisana-chan!"

Hisana groaned inwardly. There was no mistaking that accent. She looked up to find her silver-haired lieutenant perched on the roof of the nearest building. He cocked his head to the side like an owl, observing her.

"Good afternoon, Ichimaru-fukutaicho," she said with a bow.

"Enjoy yer tea time with Aizen-taicho?" he asked, his smile never fading.

"Indeed I did. Thank you for asking, sir."

Gin jumped off the building and landed with feline grace in front of her. He leaned one shoulder casually against the wall, his arms crossed. "He musta told ya 'bout the little party tonight."

"He did."

"Ya goin'?"

"Of course," she said. "The question is whether you are going to grace us with your infamous calm-inducing presence." Hisana knew she was pushing it by using such a sarcastic tone with a superior, but her lieutenant couldn't honestly expect to cause such unease around his colleagues without occasionally receiving a rebuke now and again.

If anything, Gin's smile widened. "Oooo…kitty got claws."

"Not so much claws, Fukutaicho, but rather a low threshold for BS," she said. She walked past her lieutenant, only to have him follow her.

"Oh, and by the way, Kuchiki-fukutaicho came sniffin' 'round here lookin' fer ya again."

Hisana looked him in the eye, or rather…the slits of his eyes. "Really? Did he say anything?"

"Do I look like a hell butterfly?" he asked.

"Of course not, sir. I'll send Byakuya-sama a butterfly myself."

"Don't bother, he's already waitin' at the main gate. And when did he become _Byakuya-sama_?" His tone turned teasing. "What would a member of the Kuchiki clan possibly want wit' a silly lil' thing like yerself?"

"He's an old friend, Fukutaicho," said Hisana.

"Right…that's why they_ all _say," Gin jeered, though he had finally stopped following her.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

Byakuya did not indulge himself often. He was a lieutenant of the Gotei 13. Rarely did he have the time to dabble in mere trivialities. He had responsibilities, both to his division and to his family that never went away. True relaxation was not something he normally prioritized, but for today, he was willing to make an exception.

One of his oldest friends had received a promotion, and it would have been dishonorable of him not celebrate the moment with her. He had taken her to lunch at his favorite Mongolian restaurant along Fakona Plaza in between the 5th and 6th Divisions. She seemed to have enjoyed the outing wholeheartedly, each smile tugging insistently at his heartstrings. Although this sensation had happened before in her presence, he'd never felt it to this degree.

Now the two Shinigami under the shade of a sakura tree alongside the creek in his division's courtyard. It was a hot summer day in the middle of July with the sun's rays pelting mercilessly. In his hands was a plastic cup that was filled to the brim with shaved ice. Usually Byakuya would not partake in such a messy treat, but given the weather and his friend's insistence as she tugged his sleeve towards the street vendor, he relented. And though he would not admit it in front of her, it did parch his throat in a most delicious way. He took another spoonful of ice, the blue color signifying his choice of blueberry, and brought it to his mouth.

"Byakuya-sama?"

The young noble turned to the woman at his side. She was seated with her with her legs tucked neatly beneath her. She had dark messy tresses that stuck out at odd angles, but oddly she did not appear unkempt in any fashion. Her blue eyes were large, doe-eyed and innocent, contradicting what he knew her history to have been in Rukongai, one filled with despair and hardship.

"Yes, Hisana?" he said.

"What is your favorite number?" she asked.

He raised a brow. "And you need this information because….?"

"No reason," she quipped with a small smile. "I've just started to take a shine to numerology."

"Is that so? Last I was aware you were fixated on palmistry," said Byakuya.

Hisana waved her hand dismissively. "In the past. There are so many other domains to explore." She scooped up some of her maroon, pomegranate-flavored shaved ice and ate.

She'd always had an interest in astrology, tarot cards, and other variants of divination. Byakuya did not believe Hisana to be genuinely superstitious, but rather these activities held a sense of nostalgia for her. She had survived to the brutal streets of Inuzuri by joining a traveling gypsy troupe. More specifically she had been taken in by the group's aging fortune-teller, whose surname she now bear.

"My favorite number…is four," he finally divulged.

"Four?" she said. "And what meaning does the number four hold for you?"

"The number four symbolizes structure and foundation. It is a number deeply embedded in nature. There are four directions, four seasons, and four elements."

The she-Shinigami placed her two forefingers to her lips, making an 'hmmm' sound.

"Fairly astute. You're right of course, four does mean all those things," she said. "I myself have a connection with the number four, but that has come to an end. I'm in the 5th Division now. Not only that, but I'm the_ 5__th_ Seat of the 5th Division. I wonder how the energy of Five will play out in my future endeavors…"

Byakuya sat silently as she carried on with the meanings of five and ten. Just like anything else in life, there were both benefits and disadvantages to her new position. Before this Hisana had been the 9th seat of the 4th Division. There she served as the assistant director of the rehabilitation center where she engaged patients in kido therapy to minimize the amount of scarring of particularly deep wounds. While Byakuya was truly happy for Hisana's advancement, he worried how she would transition from healing to a more general, combative division like the one she was in. Not that she didn't have any experience outside the 4th Division; the first squadron she entered after graduation was the 8th Division, but she was only an unseated cadet at that time with a captain who wouldn't dare assign her anything beyond her abilities.

Now she was a 5th seat, meaning she would start to receive assignments similar to his own. _That_ concerned Byakuya a great deal. Logically he knew that Aizen-taicho would not grant her the post unless she was fully prepared for it. Nevertheless…

"You have that look on your face again," said Hisana.

Byakuya snapped out of his reverie and knitted his brows together. "What look?"

"That 'I want Hisana-chan to stay safe and locked away in the 4th Division,' look," she specified.

"I do not," he denied.

"Do too."

"Do not."

Hisana stifled a giggle. "You're so cute when you get caught."

Byakuya huffed with an air of regal dignity only he was capable of.

"And you? What is your favorite number?" Byakuya asked in an attempt to divert the conversation. It seemed like an innocent enough question, but Byakuya was not prepared for how Hisana raised a suggestive brow and lowered her gaze. He looked down and realized her eyes was set on his lieutenant's badge which was embossed with the number and flower of his division.

"Six symbolizes harmony, balance, love and truth," said Hisana. "We invoke the Six when we need delicate diplomacy when dealing with sensitive matters. Six is ruled by the planet Venus, enhancing its sensual mystic." She had reached out her hand and was stroking the lines of the kanji character along the badge. At this point several sakura petals had fallen onto her head and shoulders. Since she had instigated the breach in physical contact, Byakuya took it upon himself to brush the petals off, feeling her silky hair underneath his fingertips.

Suddenly a shadow beside the tree's loomed over them. Byakuya looked up and the 6th Division captain was towering in their wake.

"Byakuya," said the elderly man in his baritone voice. "Nabiku Hisana."

"Kuchiki-taicho," said Hisana. She immediately rose to her feet and bowed graciously. "Please forgive my intrusion upon your division."

Ginrei grunted softly. "If my lieutenant invited you, then I technically cannot consider you intrusive." The elderly captain turned to his grandson. "Byakuya, where is 3rd Seat Hatsumi?"

"If she had not returned from her Rukongai patrol, then I cannot vouch for her location," said Byakuya.

"I see," said Ginrei. "Be that as it may, she is scheduled to lead the advanced swordsmanship seminar in half an hour. If she is not found you will have to take her place."

"Hai, Taicho."

Ginrei then shifted his attention back to Hisana. "May I extend my congratulations to you in honor of your recent promotion, Nabiku-san."

"Kuchiki-taicho is far too kind," said Hisana, bowing again. "And your shoulder, sir? I trust three is no more pain?"

Ginrei rolled his shoulder experimentally. "Indeed. Unohana-taicho has informed me that my healing sessions with you are no longer necessary."

"I am glad to hear it, sir," she said. "Well, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, I shall not take up any more of your time if you have other duties to attend to."

Byakuya bowed. "It was an honor, 5th Seat Nabiku."

Hisana flicked one last sakura petal off her shoulder and walked along the creek towards the exit, a happy bounce in her step. Byakuya watch her go with a strong sense of longing. Hopefully he could arrange another outing with her by next week.

"She has done well for herself," said Ginrei when she was finally out of earshot.

"Yes," said Byakuya.

"I still remember that fateful patrol in Inuzuri," the captain recalled. "The look on your face when you realized she had pick-pocketed you…priceless."

"Yes, sir," he said quietly.

"On a more serious note…" Ginrei began in a lower voice. "Sooner or later you will have to give Hatsumi's family an answer."

"I have already written a letter to the Hatsumi estate stating that I have no desire for a marital union and expressed my sincere apologies," said the lieutenant.

"You know full well that's not good enough, Byakuya," said his grandfather ruefully. "The only answer any noble family is going to register at this point is if you choose a bride. Staying a bachelor is not an option."

"I will conduct the swordsmanship seminar," said Byakuya, ignoring his grandfather's last comment as he walked past him. "No doubt Hatsumi's absence is a ploy so she can later apologize and invite me to dinner in order compensate for this inconvenience on my part."

Ginrei signed and looked back towards the path that Hisana had taken. He hummed thoughtfully. Uncharacteristically, the 6th Division captain licked his forefinger and then pointed it upwards.

"Taicho, what are you doing?" Byakuya asked.

"Just testing the wind, my dear grandson," he said.

"The wind?"

"Yes, for it seems to have shifted," said Ginrei.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Author's Note: I wrote a ByaXHisa novel a long time ago, _Senbonzakura_, that I've since deleted since it was my first fanfic and it therefore sucked like you couldn't imagine (it was partly uploaded again with my permission by someone else). I'm considering retelling the same plotline here, but in a far more realistic way that is devoid of any Mary-Sue-ness. I'll see what people think of this first.


	3. Six of Cups

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Gypsies Don't Have Ghosts**_

_Chapter Two: Six of Cups_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Hisana very much enjoyed the reception Aizen's hosted. The overall atmosphere was very similar to the 8th Division: relaxed, friendly, and light-hearted. There she met her fellow seated officers who offered congratulations and advice on the workings of the 5th Division. She also met the other two transfers, 4th Seat Akano Haru and 7th Seat Suzume Iki. Akano was a stocky man who Hisana had seen a handful of times as a patient in the 4th Division. He'd spent most of his career 10th Division, but moved for reasons he was unwilling to disclose. Hisana knew Suzume a little better since they had been in the same class together at the Academy, but the 5th Seat had had no contact with her since graduation. Suzume was a bit of a tomboy with an abrasive demeanor that Hisana would have to grow accustomed to.

In the apartment designated for the 5th Seat, Hisana was sitting on a cushion in front of her mirror, removing the decorative hair comb she had worn for the party. It was in the design of a sakura petal with silver chimes that dangled down the hairline. Hisana set the comb gently into the box along with the others. On her vanity table was a collection of perfumes, hair combs, and jewelry that were only in her possession by the grace of Byakuya-sama's generosity. Every year on her birthday Byakuya would without fail give her an exquisite present. The first time it happened Byakuya made the mistake of not presenting the gift in person, but having it delivered to the 4th Division. At the sight of the expensive pendent Hisana immediately told the messenger to take it back, saying she could not accept something so extravagant.

"_Why do you insult me in this manner?"_

_Hisana jumped at the cold, but familiar voice, and dropped the wooden sword she'd been training with. It was late and she was the only one left in the dojo, or at least she had been. Now the lieutenant of the 6__th__ Division was standing in the doorway. Hisana gulped when she saw the rectanglual box clutched in his hands._

"_Good evening, Kuckiki-fukutaicho," she said. He advanced towards her. His expression was of his usual apathy, but there was something darker storming in his eyes. Anger, maybe…or hurt?_

_Hisana bent to the floor and bowed as low as she possibly could. "My deepest apologies, Kuchiki-fukutaicho. It was not my intent to cause offense by refusing your generosity. I was touched deeply by such a gesture, but I cannot accept something so precious that I know myself to be undeserving of."_

_From her prostrated position she saw only Byakuya's feet. She then felt something hard under her chin. He had taken the discarded sword and used the tip to raise her head to face him._

_ "It is unfitting that you have put a material price on your sense of self-worth," he said._

_ "But Kuchiki-fukutaicho…it's a sapphire as big as my eye…"_

_ "I chose a sapphire because it reminded me of your eyes," said Byakuya. "Its material value is irrelevant. Had I wanted to impress you with a blatant display of vast wealth, I could have done far better than this. There were far more expensive pieces to choose from. Stand."_

_ Hisana hastily rose to her feet. She wrung her hands nervously. Byakuya took the pendent from its box and held it out to her._

_ "It would bring me much happiness if you accepted this small token, 9__th__ Seat Nabiku," he said. The sapphire was encased in a diamond setting that hung from a silver chain. If this wasn't a blatant display of vast wealth, Hisana wondered what Byakuya did consider extravagant. She looked into his eyes. The storm had subsided somewhat, and was replaced by something more tender…hope. _

_ "It…it would be my pleasure, Kuchiki-fukutaicho," she said. No sooner had the words left her mouth did she feel a presence behind her. Byakuya placed the pendent gently around her neck and clasped the chain together. He maneuvered around to face her again. Hisana's guilt for accepting the necklace faded a little when she saw him smile._

_ "It suits you," he said._

Hisana signed as she closed the jewelry box shut. The young woman still could not see what Byakuya-sama apparently saw in her. But then again, despite their deep friendship, he still didn't know the secret that tormented her every waking moment. To him she was probably some innocent damsel in distress whom had been saved from Rukongai.

Stepping away from the vanity table, Hisana moved towards her futon and started to strip off her shihakushō. She threw off her kosode and slipped out of the shitagi. She peeled off the bindings that kept her bust strapped in. Clad in only her hakama, she sat cross-legged on her futon. She raised her hands in front of her, which began to glow white with kido. She placed both palms against her heart, breathing deeply. The kido seeping through her hands sank below her skin and made contact with the tissue around her heart. Hisana hissed. This type of kido therapy wasn't usually used for internal words likes the ones she had, but she'd discovered a way to temporary heal the deteriorating tissue in the same manner she healed scars upon the skin. It was a combination of techniques she learned from Unohano-taicho and those of her own invention. If she performed this session once a month she could function normally. If not, symptoms such as fatigue, anxiety attacks, and coughing fits could manifest themselves.

Her hands ceased in their glowing and she pulled the covers over her body. She snuggled into her pillow.

_"I didn't go to Inuzuri today,"_ she thought as she closed her eyes_. "I'll have to make up the time tomorrow…" _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Byakuya was correct in his assumption of Hatsumi's intentions. She eventually wandered into his office as he stamped the last piece of paper on his desk with the 6th Division's seal. She apologized profusely for her tardiness and proceeded to tell him that there was a table reserved for the two of them at the Crystal Gardens.

"That will not be necessary," said Byakuya as he stood up. It was well into the evening; usually he would remain in the office for a little longer, but he was not about to give this woman any more opportunity to pester him.

"But I must insist, Fukutaicho," she exclaimed. "I cannot allow you to compensate for my unprofessionalism without making amends."

"It is a lieutenant's duty to see all his underlings' duties are fulfilled. Just see to it that this does not happen again," he said. He fixed the 3rd Seat with a stern stare. He saw the brunette woman's lips purse and her eyebrows knot together in frustration, but a millisecond later her simpering smile was back on her face.

"I'm so fortunate to have such an understanding lieutenant," she said. Her voice was laced with a false sweetness that Byakuya knew dripped with the venom of an entitled noblewoman not getting her way. Before she could say another further he handed her a beige folder.

"Please deliver these to the 13th Division."

She grudgingly took the files. "Hai, Kuchiki-fukutaicho."

Byakuya did not wait for her to obey his order before he shunpoed out of the division himself. The world was blur as he skipped from roof to roof towards the Kuchiki manor.

Because Hatsumi was a member of his own division, Byakuya had obviously found her to be the most difficult noblewoman to shake off of all the potential brides that the Kuchiki elders had flaunted in front of him over the years. It had been around a decade since his family had heightened the pressure for him to marry to an almost intolerable degree. There was always talk of it; it wasn't uncommon for aristocratic betrothals to commence at birth, but the last ten years had proven to be the elders most desperate. The only event Byakuya could correlate to the time of their increased demands was his achievement of Bankai. Perhaps this had triggered talk of his grandfather possibly retiring sooner than anticipated, subsequently expecting Byakuya to take on more responsibilities.

He jumped down to the front of the Kuchiki manor gate, which immediately opened for him.

"Good evening, Byakuya-sama!" the guards chorused as they bowed. Byakuya walked past them without a word. He broke into shunpo again, had he not it would have taken him another twenty minutes to finally reach his chambers, given the estate's sheer size. His bedroom was modest in décor. He did not have lavish luxuries cluttering his room the way many of his other relatives did. His room consisted of his bed, a chest of drawers, an end table, and a small work table next to the window. Along the wall there were three papyrus panels of calligraphy that he himself had drawn. That was the only personalization.

He laid upon his futon, still clothed in his uniform. From this position he carefully freed his hair from the constraints of the kenseiken ornaments, setting them one by one on the table beside his bed. He sank his head back into the pillow, closing his eyes. Apart from Hatsumi's antics, the day had been quite pleasant. If only he had been able to enjoyed Hisana's company for a little while longer. She had a way of soothing his nerves with the warmth she exuded. Her countenance was completely opposite to what he dealt with amongst the aristocrats. Everyone wore of face of frosty politeness, even himself. Hisana, on the other hand, wore her emotions on her sleeve and said exactly what was on her mind. She had always been that way, ever since he met her.

_It was by far the most wretched district of Rukongai he had ever visited to date. Both he and Ginrei had abandoned their Shinigami uniforms for the sake of discretion, but despite their commoner clothing, they still stood out simply because they were __**clean**__. Every other face in the street was matted with a layer of dirt. Their clothing was tattered, frayed and ripped. Some were nearly skeleton-like in stature, or exhibiting some other symptom of malnutrition. Many shot them dirty looks, while others were bold enough to approach and beg for some change. Ginrei just shooed them away._

"_Start questioning the merchants and vendors," Ginrei ordered. "Ignore the street urchins." _

_They separated to cover more ground. This was Inuzuri, the 78__th__ District of South Rukongai, where order was dictated by savages. Byakuya was half-convinced that his grandfather had dragged him out here on a wild and unnecessary goose chase. The more Byakuya inquired, the more convinced he became that there was nothing to be had in this place. Even if his grandfather's suspicious were correct that the deserter Tubino had taken refuge from Seireitei law in Rukongai, Byakuya was sure that a criminal lord of his status had financial means to afford a more luxurious safe house. Here no one had heard of Tubimo, nor did they recognize his photograph._

_He pressed forward in the wretched district, wondering whether his grandfather was fairing any better. It was then that the Shinigami heard music. He turned a corner and saw a midnight blue caravan situated besides a run-down tavern. Around the caravan was a bustle of activity. A middle aged man was playing a wooden flute of some kind with a goat happily prancing to the music. Another man was juggling nine balls at once. Yet another swallowed a torch and breathed out a stream of fire._

_Besides Byakuya a woman and her child walked past. The little girl giggled at the goat and tried to get closer, but her mother held her back. _

"_Stay away, child," she scolded. "They're gypsies, they'll steal us blind!"_

_Byakuya walked around to the other side of the caravan, where another performance was being held. This one was a woman. She was average in height, about five feet and four inches. She was in a flowing red dress that twirled as she moved. A tattered brown corset was tied around her waist. Like the goat, she danced happily to the flute. Every move she made was enhanced by the jingle of her bracelets and anklets. She tapped her tambourine against her hip, then again over her head. _

_From what few onlookers the gypsies had managed to attract, she was getting the most attention. She was like a willow tree bending in the wind. Byakuya noticed her admirers smiling lewdly and whispering to one another. Some threw her a few coins into the hat at her feet. Every time a coin fell she would blow a kiss. Edging closer, Byakuya could hear the men's conversation._

"_Think she'd give me a night if I offered enough?" one asked._

"_Tch," another scoffed. "What are ya gonna pay her with, eh? You couldn't even get a whore at the Scorpion's Kiss. The guard threw you out."_

"_Shut it," the first man growled. The music stopped and the woman ended her dance with a complete leg split on the ground. There was a small round of applause as rose up. She bowed graciously and retrieved the hat with her meager earnings._

"_Oi, onna," the man barked. Byakuya eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to the gypsy._

"_Yes?" she said in a questioning tone. Her voice was soft with a ringing quality, like silver chimes in the wind._

"_How 'bout a private show for me at the tavern later tonight?" he said. The woman merely rolled her eyes at his proposition._

"_My apologies, good sir, but my profession is strictly dancing," she said. She walked back towards the caravan._

"_Awww…c'mon, precious…" he cooed. The man tried to inch even closer, but Byakuya stepped between the two._

"_I believe the woman declined your offer," said Byakuya in his usual apathetic voice. _

_The man bared his teeth. "And what do you got to do with it? Nothing!" The man tried to shove past Byakuya, but the Shinigami caught his wrist. The lieutenant released the most miniscule amount of reiatsu, not enough to make him falter, but enough to send an unspoken warning. The amount Byakuya emitted was so small that not even the Inuzuri drunk knew he was feeling the effects of reiatsu pressure. He simply muttered to his companion and they left, glaring daggers at Byakuya._

"_Arigatou."_

_The same ringing voice met his ears and he faced the woman in the red dress._

"_Does this happen often?" Byakuya asked._

"_It's an occupational hazard," she sighed. "Most men think no means yes and 'get lost' means 'oh, baby, give it to me!' The fact that you're even asking implies that you must be from one of the higher districts."_

"_Your assumption is correct," said Byakuya. "I am here on a professional matter. There is evidence to suggest that someone in Inuzuri is harboring a fugitive."_

_The woman let of a laugh. "Who in Inuzuri isn't a fugitive? Do you have a name?"_

"_I'm looking for a man named Tubino, have you seen him?" _

"_Seen him, no," she said. "Heard of him, yes."_

"_You have?" said Byakuya. "In what capacity?"_

"_Rumor has it he's a frequent client of the Scorpion's Kiss?" _

"_I see," he said. "I understand this is a financial establishment."_

"_It's the biggest brothel in Inuzuri," she said. "It's a few streets down. I can take you there if you want. They've tried to hire me numerous times."_

"_I require no assistance..." Byakuya began, but the gypsy had already climbed upon the caravan, her head sticking through the small flap at the door."_

"_I'll be back in ten minutes, Obaa-sama!" she called._

"_Where are you going, Hisana-chan?" a woman's voice asked from the inside of the caravan._

"_Just helping a rookie with directions," she said._

"_Make it five!" the women barked. "Last thing we need is your wandering about by yourself."_

_The woman, now known to be Hisana, jumped down from the caravan and gestured to Byakuya. "C'mon, it's this way."_

_She grabbed his hand and started to lead him through the throngs of people._

Byakuya altered his position on his bed so he laid on his side. Indeed she had escorted him to the Scorpion's Kiss, but somewhere between the caravan and the brothel Hisana had depleted the contents of all his pockets, a sum of money that could have bought her fish and rice for six months. He didn't realize he had been robbed until after she had left him to conduct his conduct his business with Tubimo.

His anger had been monstrous when he found his hakama pocket empty. Byakuya doubted he's felt that sort of rage since he was a teenager. It had happened; the demon-cat had been reincarnated and sent back to haunt him.

_It didn't take long for Byakuya to find her again. She hadn't returned to her fellow gypsies, but instead was at the marketplace, making a sizable purchase of meat. As she reached out to pay the butcher, Byakuya grabbed his wrist and held it with a vice-like grip._

"_Hey!" she snapped, but then her face paled when she realized who it was. _

"_You little…" Byakuya started, but before he could continue, he saw her literally disappear in front of his eyes. Byakuya blinked in shock._

_She had used shunpo. She had spiritual power._

_A common gypsy had used shunpo, leaving him only with the bracelet she had slipped out of. By now Byakuya was beside himself. He set off with his own shunpo. He followed her around the winding streets of Inuzuri. Her speed was no much for his own and soon he closed in on her like a tiger on its prey. Thirty seconds after the chase began he tackled her and threw her unceremoniously over his shoulder. She pounded his back furiously._

"_Madman!" she screamed. Byakuya ignored her tantrum and started to walk. Before he got far, however, something hard and wooden collided with his head from behind. It wasn't enough to knock him out, so he turned towards this new assailant. _

"_What is the meaning of this, young man? How dare you handle my granddaughter like sack of potatoes! Why, I've half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"_

_An old woman in a fading green haori was yelling at him as she shook her walking crane vigorously in the air. _

"_Byakuya…WHAT is the meaning of this?"_

_The lieutenant closed his eyes in frustration, then finally opened them again to see his grandfather with his arms crossed, clearing waiting for an explanation._

Looking back on that day, Bykauya was grateful for his grandfather's intervention. The few Shinigami who knew of Byakuya's friendship with Hisana naturally seemed to assume that it was he who persuaded her to become a Shinigami, but this was not true. It was his grandfather who ended up mediated with Hisana's grandmother and was he who took Hisana aside and suggested she train at the Academy. Byakuya knew that if Hisana had been left in_ his_ charge, she would have found herself in the nearest holding cell.

"_You're taking her to the Academy!" Byakuya hissed._

"_Byakuya, you cannot simply punish her into doing better," said Ginrei. "I'm sure she acted solely for the sake of survival. Instead of trying to beat stealing out of her, why not simply bring her into an environment where there is no need to steal?"_

Byakuya felt sleep start to overcome him. He yawned lazily. Fate worked in rather mysterious ways. His grandfather had been right. Once taken out of that world, Hisana had become a wonderful Shinigami and a wonderful friend. The thought of Hisana stealing now seemed ludicrous. Hopefully he would find the time to foster his continuing relationship with her, despite her new duties.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Author's Note: And viola, there is it. Let me who what you think.**_


	4. Queen of Swords

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Gypsies Don't Have Ghosts**_

_Chapter Three: Queen of Swords_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Two months later…

Sparring with her lieutenant was not her absolute favorite activity, but it was something all seated officers ten and up were expected to do. Hisana dodged Gin's zanpakuto before he could properly decapitate her. She did a back-flip in hopes of escaping his immediate range.

"Destructive Art Number 4: White Lightning!" Lightning crackled from her finger and shot at him. He evaded it by mere inches.

"Destructive Art Number 33: Blue Fire, Crash down!" He jumped up to avoid the spell and landed in front of Hisana.

"It's gonna take more than firin' random spells ta get me, Hisana-chan."

Hisana had learned a long time ago that landing a blow on him was impossible. This was Ichimaru Gin after all, the prodigy to graduate from the Academy in one year alone. She avoided another attack.

"Widen yer stance, I see an openin'," he said. The next Hisana knew, she was flying backwards until her back collided with one of the trees surrounding the arena. She crumpled to the ground in a disheveled heap.

"I think that's enough fer today," said Gin, sheathing Shinsou. "Yer upper body is fine, but work on yer footwork."

"Really, Gin, that final blow was a bit excessive."

Hisana looked up and saw that Aizen-taicho had appeared beside her.

"Hisana-kun," he greeted, holding his hand out to her. She took it graciously and returned to her feet. Never before had Hisana seen such a stark contrast between a captain and lieutenant. Like many others in Seireitei, she wondered how on earth Aizen hand landed himself with a 2nd Seat that was so unlike his own kind nature.

"Next time you needn't be so aggressive," said Aizen to his lieutenant with rare tone of disapproval.

Gin merely shrugged his shoulders. "Eh…I'm just tryin' to get her to release her shikai on me, but she won't do it."

"It matters not," said Aizen. "Come, Hisana-kun, I must speak with you about your next assignment."

Hisana bowed to Gin then followed Aizen out of the training area. She was expecting her captain to lead her back to his office, but instead she found herself in the northeast gardens.

"Autumn truly is my favorite time of year," said Aizen as he admired the red and orange foliage of the trees. "The colors are magnificent."

"Hai, Taicho," she said as she walked beside him. Autumn was also Unohana-taicho's favorite season. Hisana personally preferred spring. The colors of the fall were beautiful in their own way, but for her nothing was better than the bright purple of a plum blossom in full bloom.

"I am giving you a rather unorthodox assignment, Hisana-kun," said Aizen as he seated himself on one the benches along the garden's pathway. He patted the space next to him. Hisana obliged him and sat down.

"The Hatsumi clan has decided to donate several of the jewels in their family's treasury to the Museum of Natural History," said Aizen. "The most impressive among them being the Eye of Al-Radur."

"The Eye of what?" said Hisana.

"Al-Radur was a dragon of old. His name is mentioned in several legends and folkloric tales. While it's unclear whether the dragon actually existed, the Eye of Al-Radur is very much real. It is a priceless red diamond that is said to possess unusual powers. It's been in the keeping of the Hatsumi clan as far as anyone can remember; the jewel even appears on the clan's insignia."

Hisana nodded slowly.

"Many have attempted to steal the diamond in the past, even with the fortified Hatsumi estate protecting it. So naturally the Hatsumi clan is very concerned for the Eye of Al-Radur's safety as it is transported to its new home. That's where you come in, Hisana-kun. The 6th Division is handling most of it, but the Hatsumi clan has approached me asking for added security personnel for the transport, and they want nothing less than my best."

"I will do everything within my power to see the Eye of Al-Radur's is moved safely to the museum," said Hisana.

"Splendid," said Aizen. "3rd Seat Rikzo and 4th Seat Akano will be accompanying you. You will report to 3rd Seat Hatsumi Zahra of the 6th Division later this afternoon. As a Shinigami herself, she is overseeing the operation of the move."

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Hisana knew little about the Hatsumi clan or their place in Soul Society. Though not one of the Four Great Noble House, they did enjoy a higher ranks amongst noble families, probably on par with the Kyoraku clan. That was the extent of Hisana's knowledge on the family. Hatsumi Zahra herself, on the other hand, Hisana knew a little more about. She had treated the noblewoman a couples of times in the 4th Division, and her impression had not been a very positive one. Zahra seemed to view her Shinigami duties more as a hobby than a job. On the few occasions that Byakuya chose to rant to Hisana about the on goings of his life, she was often mentioned as a contributing factor. She was described by Byakuya as a manipulative and vindictive woman who spent more time bullying other female members of the squad than training to better herself as a Shinigami.

Needless to say, Hisana wasn't too excited as she and the 3rd and 4th seats waited for the clan's princess in one of the numerous rooms of the Hatsumi estate. The three officers were seated around a rectangular table with servants serving them tea. To pass the time Hisana had brought her tarot cards and was reading Akano's future.

"The High Priestess," said Hisana as she flipped the card over.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Akano.

"The High Priestess is the most difficult card to explain in words. She can represent intuition and secret knowledge. Perhaps some of the mystery in your life will soon be revealed to you."

Akano huffed. "Nothing but a load of hogwash."

"C'mon, Akano, it's all in good fun," said Rikzo as he took a sip from his cup. 3rd Seat Rikzo was a lively man that was known in the 5th Division for his high level of skill in hand-to-hand combat. Hisana got on with him swimmingly.

"What do you say about telling me my future, Nabiku-chan?" Rikzo asked with a wink. "Tell me something that involves a lovely, blonde-haired 8th Seat…"

"I don't need my tarot cards to tell you that 8th Seat Chinatsu of the 1st Division is nowhere in your future," said Hisana with a smirk. "She's engaged."

"Oh, cruel fate!" said Rikzo as he placed his hand against his heart. "Why do you toy with this lover's heart?!"

"Isn't she the one who sent you that hornet's nest in a box?" asked Akano.

"A lover's gesture gone astray…" said Rikzo dismissively. Akano snorted. Before Hisana could deal the cards again, the screen door opened to reveal the 3rd Seat of the 6th Division. The officers of the 5th Division rose respectfully at her presence. Hatsumi Zahra was a very tall, beautiful woman with flowing chocolate brown hair that was half pinned up by two decorative hair chopsticks.

"You three are Aizen-taicho's stooges, I presume," she said lazily. Hisana bristled slightly, but bowed along with Rikzo and Akano. Hatsumi took her place and the head of the table. Only when she nodded did the three settled back into their seats.

"I'm assuming you all received a description of this assignment from your captain?" she said. Hisana nodded along with the others. Hatsumi sniffed.

"Even so, it'll do no harm by reiterating the importance of the task at hand." Hatsumi waved her hand and another servant entered the room. He was carrying a golden chest encrusted with rubies. He kneed before Hatsumi and opened the casket. Its interior was made of black velvet. Inside was the most magnificent diamond Hisana had ever seen. Its color was clearly red, but she could also see specks of other colors from within. Hatsumi carefully grasped the thick, knotted gold chain and removed it from its mound.

"This is the Eye of Al-Radur," said Hatsumi as the diamond dangled from her hand. "Its value cannot be equaled. Think of Kuchiki-taicho's scarf…times twenty. Over the centuries no less than 50 attempts have been made to steal it, and that's not counting the imbeciles who couldn't make pass the estate's outer wall. It has a carat-court of 83.6 and…"

"We get it! It's big and shiny and everyone wants it," said Rikzo, rolling his eyes.

Hatsumi's eyes narrowed. "And you are…?"

"3rd Seat Rikzo Kingi," he introduced.

"Charmed," said Hatsumi sardonically. She then returned the diamond to the chest and the servant took it away.

"So this is how it is going to be. The move is set for a week from this Thursday. The museum is about an hour's carriage ride from the manor. We'll be traveling by night, and there will be two carriages: a decoy carriage and the real carriage. You…" she pointed at Rikzo, "will join Kuchiki-fukutaicho at the decoy carriage. While you two…" she gestured at Akano and Hisana, "will join me escorting the real carriage. Any questions so far?"

"That diamond isn't the only jewel being donated," said Akano. "Are the other jewels traveling with the Eye in the same carriage, or are they sparsely divided amongst the two, since the main concern is really the Eye?"

"That…is none of your business," Hatsumi snapped. "Your job is to walk along the carriage and make sure there is no foul play. I swear, if any of you allow anything to become of the Eye, I will personally see to your demotion and dismissal."

"I think we can manage," said Rikzo with a yawn.

"Do not worry, Hatsumi-sama," said Hisana as she brought her palms together in front of her face and bowed.

At this gesture Hatsumi's eyes widened for a moment, but then quickly returned to their usual slits.

"That will be all for now," she said. She stood up. The 5th Division officers followed suit and began to file out the door.

"Girl, wait here," Hatsumi ordered. Hisana stopped, looking at the noblewoman curiously.

"We'll wait outside, Nabiku-chan," said Rikzo as he headed out. Once the screen door closed behind Akano, Hisana turned on the spot to completely face the 3rd Seat. Hatsumi eyed her up and down, for what reason Hisana did not know. A princess of her beauty could hardly feel threatened by someone like her.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Nabiku Hisana, ma'am."

"Have you always been part of the 5th Division?"

"Iie," said Hisana and she bowed. "I have had the great pleasure of healing Hatsumi-sama during my time in the 4th Division."

"Ahh…I thought I had seen that frayed hair somewhere," said Hatsumi. Hisana said nothing.

"Show me your hand," Hatsumi commanded. A bit puzzled by this request, Hisana stretched out her arm.

"The left one," she hissed. As soon as Hisana offered it she found her wrist caught in the noblewoman's less-than-gentle grip. She then lifted Hisana's hand to eye level.

"Where did you get this?" she asked deadly.

Hisana gulped. Around her wrist was Byakuya-sama's most recent birthday present, a simple but elegant chain of opals. So that's what had caught Hatsumi's attention just then. Usually Hisana did not wear Byakuya's gifts on duty, but the bracelet was so small…who would take notice? Evidently Hatsumi Zahra did.

"It was a gift from a friend," said Hisana truthfully.

"A friend," Hatsumi repeated. "What kind of friend?"

"An old one."

"A _male_ one?"

"H-hai," said Hisana. She had no idea where this conversation was going. One minute Hatsumi was listing the qualities of the priceless of the Eye of Al-Radur, and the next she was fretting over a little bracelet that paled in comparison...

Hatsumi finally released her arm, shoving it back towards Hisana a little more forcefully than necessary. Hisana cradled her arm next to her chest.

"Forgive my curiosity, Nabiku-_chan_," said Hatsumi with an unflattering emphasis on the demeaning suffix. "I'm just slightly confused since I know for a fact that that bracelet once belonged to Kuchiki-fukutaicho's mother. It was her favorite, actually."

Hisana's face went white. His…mother? The 6th Division lieutenant had certainly never mentioned _that _when he'd given it to her.

"B-Byakuya-sama never disclosed its origin," said Hisana honestly. Hisana then realized an instance later she had dug herself further into her own grave by referring to Byakuya so familiarly. That did nothing to quell Hatsumi's growing suspicion.

"Nabiku…" said Hatsumi softly. "I don't think I've ever heard of that clan."

"We're like the Soi Fons; we keep a low profile," Hisana invented wildly. She quickly excused herself and shuffled hurriedly out of the room. She immediately broke out into shunpo until she was outside the estate. A slap was heard as she face-palmed her forehead.

_"Something tells me I just created a very powerful enemy,"_ thought Hisana miserably.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Author's Notes: Yep, so all my chapters are going to be named after tarot cards. If you're a tarot reader yourself you're catch the subtle meaning. Let me know what you think.**_


End file.
